We both managed to not die, so I'll see you on the other side
by joongi-trash
Summary: (AU) There's an alternate universe where Baek-Ah and So just say fuck this shit and go to live in the mountains. And they pass the days with So training people in martial arts and Baek-Ah painting and playing music.
1. Chapter 1

It's warm, but he doesn't feel comfortable. He tries to take a deep breath and finds that he can't. His lungs feel like they're on fire, and every shallow breath he can manage is like a drop of water after a decade of drought. Voices call out to him from the abyss, swirling like wisps of smoke from a recently snuffed candle. _So. Hyung-nim_. He recognizes them –a voice like a calm river and another like a cheery flute –but he can't put a name to them.

And then, suddenly, he's awake.

"Baek-ah," he rasps, his eyes squinting in the dark as if it were the break of dawn. He feels like he hasn't opened them in aeons, lifetimes.

A gasp. "Hyung-nim!"

He can suddenly feel the warmth of the strong arms that hold his body as he struggles to sit upright.

"Hyung-nim, you're alive." Baek-Ah lets go of his shoulder to wipe at the tears he would never admit to have shed.

So meets a pair of molten dark brown eyes, so similar to his own. "You really did go overboard, So-ah. You were only supposed to drink one cup, not three." The arms holding him up are now tightening as they lift his body up onto the carriage.

Wang So looks up at his oldest brother brother, as Baek-Ah climbs aboard beside him. He gives his older brother a small smile and shrug. "I didn't want them to suspect anything, nor leave the possibility that somehow they might have still made you drink the tea."

"Ji Mong almost didn't make it to you in time with the antidote."

"He did, though."

Wang Moo sighs. "He did. And you are lucky for that. Now do not waste that luck and stay out of harm's way until I send someone to you."

"Everything is all set?"

A nod, and a teasing smile. "Tomorrow they will be burning what they think is your body in that coffin. Luckily, not many people care about you, so the process was rather smooth."

He chuckles at first, but then looks up at the crown prince, his hyung, and doesn't even try to hide the vulnerability in his voice. "Father…?"

Tears well up in Moo's eyes. "He's devastated, So-ah. Jung is grieving as well."

No one dares to mention the brother and the older brother that would be snickering in glee. But for So, the little twang of pain in his heart for the family that never was, no longer hurts as much as it once did. Having the few loyal people he does, is enough for him.

"And…Hae Soo?" So searches his brothers eyes, pleading him to not give him a lie or to cover up the truth. "She wasn't supposed to be the one serving the tea. Is Hae Soo going to be all right?"

"She'll be all right. After you lost consciousness, Yeon Hwa drank the poison to avoid suspicion, but when the doctor checked her pulse, he said she was fine. She is under investigation now, although I'm sure your tip to me about your mother will be of much use. Hae Soo will not be charged with the crime of poisoning the Crown Prince."

So begins lets out a sigh of relief.

"Since she did poison a prince, however, though unintentionally, she will be punished."

The sigh stops short.

Moo clasps a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, his eyes reassuring as always. "Don't worry, So-yah. At most, she'll be demoted. But...nevermind." He doesn't have to say it. _Will you be okay, not knowing the next time you'll see her?_

 _She'll always be my person. I'll be happy with just the memory that there was someone that once cared for me like she did. For now, I must take care of myself._

So reaches up to place his hand on Moo's, hoping the gesture will speak louder than any words he could stutter to find.

"We must go," Baek-Ah says, head bowed to the crown prince.

"Goodbye, my brother, and my most loyal friend."

The horse is neighing now, and he can hear Baek-Ah's voice. _Cha!_ It takes all of his effort, but he manages a bow to his brother. "Thank you, hyung-nim. We will meet again soon."

Slowly, the silhouette of a man solid like a rock fades into the distance until all Wang So can see is a pebble, small but unwavering, in the horizon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's been a while since I've written anything, and of course this would be the drama to spark some inspiration in me. I needed an outlet to fangirl over my OTP and JoonGi's amazing acting that leaves me in a puddle.

prompt is all thanks to lavenderbyun on tumblr. this story is also posted on tumblr under the url the-wolf-puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _._

The locals tell a tale of a wolf abandoned by its pack that went to live deep in the mountains. Fearing the wolf, people stopped coming to the mountains. One day, a bird that used to be caged escaped from its owner and flew out to the mountains, looking for a place to be free. The wolf saw that it and the bird had kindred spirit, and instead of eating it, the wolf took care of the bird and the bird took care of the wolf. From then on, they lived together; the wolf running with the wind blowing in its face and through its fur, and the bird flying beside it, chirping and drawing circles in the air with its wings. Though they were of different species, they were brothers.

People in the neighboring villages heard of this rumor, and went to look for this unlikely pairing. When they arrived, they discovered that the wolf was not cunning, but courageous, and that the bird was not vapid, but intelligent. They sent their and their brothers and sisters and wives and children to the mountains to learn from the strength of the wolf and the song of the bird.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baek-Ah is in the village when it happens.

"Here is the medicine you ordered, young master," says the merchant as he carefully hands Baek-Ah a package wrapped in white.

"Thank you," Baek-Ah replies, but he is warily studying the suspicious demeanor of the new merchant. A year living with So, and he has learned to be careful. "I don't remember," he begins carefully. "...Have you always worked for the doctor here?"

The man doesn't betray any strange emotion. "I'm new, actually. I've just come back from Sang Ok to be with my ailing mother."

Baek-Ah nods. "Ah, I see. Well, I wish your mother health for many more years."

He stays alert even as he turns the corner, out of the market place, and makes his way back home. _Could it be…? They discovered where So and I have been? Or perhaps, our hyung-nim..?_ If there was anything he could have learned from living with So, it would be that carelessness has costs. He neither expects the worst nor hopes for the best.

He ducks into a secret place among the rocks guarding the path up to the mountains, and opens the package, taking great care to cover his face with his sleeve in case of poisonous fumes.

The herbs used for poultice seem nothing out of the ordinary, but the inside of the wrapping paper is definitely marked.

.

Hope you and the wolf I sent along in your care are doing well.

Everything at home here is stable now.

Please reply back if it is safe to visit sometime.

Signed,

Your oldest hyung

.

Baek-Ah finds himself flying up the path the rest of the way home, not daring to exhale even once.


	3. Chapter 3

"Master."

"Please, I told you and everyone else to quit calling me master. Let's not use these burdensome titles here."

"Sorry, Kang Mo-nim. Kang Taek-nim sent me to get you. Nothing dire, but nonetheless it does seem to be urgent."

"I'm in the middle of training!" The man whom they call the Wolf Master sighs that sigh that sends chills up the students' spine when they hear it, because it usually means they're in for an all-night practice. "All right. Thank you. Everyone! You've worked hard today! Take the rest of the afternoon off. Please take care of any injuries you may have."

"Yes, Sir!"

"HYUUUUNNNGGGGGG!"

"ALL RIGHT!" So bellows, then huffs in annoyance. "I'm coming!" He hurriedly puts his sword away and runs to meet his brother. _There had better be a damn good reason for this._

And when he gets there, he can't blame the younger for being so urgent.

"What do you think, hyung?"

A year. It's been a year since they had last seen their brother standing in the distance, a year since they decided to leave the cage that was that palace. A year since he's seen his brothers, his father, his mother. A year since he's seen _her_ , the one he still thinks of every time he looks at the stars one can only see in Goryeo. The one whose hairpin he keeps by his bedside. The one whose face he still remembers clearly as if it were the sun he woke up to each day.

"Well, it certainly looks like Moo's hand that penned it. Have you tested the medicine?"

Baek-Ah nods in affirmation.

"Still...Moo said not to show until he sent a _person_ to us."

Baek-Ah deflates. "But - don't you think that merchant counted? Must we take his words so literally?"

"I would be cautious. People in the palace are cunning, cold from being lonely for so long. Let us not be the tail of the snake that keeps chasing itself, and be patient for a clearer clue. And stop pouting. We don't want all of Moo's efforts to go to waste."


	4. Chapter 4

Since receiving the last message, Baek-Ah is very, very careful every time he goes to the market. He finds himself compulsively tearing apart the packaging of everything, digging in sacks, even pouring So's precious makeup into other containers to see if anything cryptic could be found at the bottom.

His efforts come to fruition two months later, and Baek-Ah finds himself carefully watching the _ahjumma_ who sells rice.

In his hiding spot along the path up to the mountain home, he fearlessly sticks his hand in the sack of rice and digs around until he fishes out a piece of paper.

.

I remembered what I said, now. Good job being cautious.

A friend of ours will come to meet you and check to see how you've been raising the wolf.

Perhaps, they might choose to stay, and if they do, please welcome and take care of them.

In seven moons, kindly receive them at the hanbok store.

You will know if they are to be trusted or not.

Your hyung

.

Baek-Ah hates running with a passion, and hated it especially when So forced him to run every day.

"To train you to survive out here," So had said. "Being in the palace makes you soft, but the mountain is no place for soft skin and malleable feet."

Still, Baek-Ah hates running, because it messes up his hair. But he can't help himself. Birds can't always just flitter about.


End file.
